There are a number of different cleaning products for household and commercial use, which products are used in conjunction with one another. For example, in cleaning a bathroom, one may use a toilet bowl cleaner, a glass cleaner, a disinfectant and perhaps a mold and mildew cleaner. Each of these products is packaged in its own bottle and one ends up carrying a number of separate bottles from room to room. Moreover, a number of bottles must be stored as opposed to a single bottle or container. Anything which makes household chores easier and quicker is usually welcomed by consumers.
A solution to this problem is suggested in the patent literature wherein a plurality of containers connected together or a compartmented container is used instead of separate containers. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,211,343; 3,269,605; 3,272,387; 3,366,279 and 3,596,802 each utilize valves disposed between a pressurized liquid and a nozzle wherein, when the valves are opened, the pressurized liquids escape. In order to pressurize the liquids in these containers, chlorofluorocarbons (CFCs) are utilized. Since chlorofluorocarbons are considered an environmental hazard, they are being phased out. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,876,112 and 4,826,048 each teach a separate dispensing means for each liquid instead of utilizing a single pump which is a somewhat inconvenient arrangement. U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,739 discloses utilizing a single pump but the single pump dispenses either a single liquid or a mixed liquid instead of selectively dispensing one of a number of single liquids.
In view of the aforementioned considerations, there is a need for a multiliquid dispensing system for dispensing liquids one at a time, unmixed, from a single container, or perhaps multiple containers nested in proximity to one another.